Surfer Girl
by Adrenalin-Jess
Summary: Twenty years after Breaking Dawn. Jasper and Edward have switched places. They go to Isle Esmé for a vacation and Alice discovers a box that contains something from Bella's past. What is it? And why exactly does she have a surfboard. Spoilers!


**A short one-shot with the Cullen family. Set 20 years after Breaking Dawn. Edward is with Alice and Bella married Jasper, only thing is Bella is still Edward's singer. Nessie is still born and Jake imprints on her. They are married after she stops aging. The Cullen's, Nessie and Jake go to Isle Esmé where Bella's secret is revealed. What is it and why does she have a surfboard? Oops, spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Surfer Girl**

**Nessie's Pov**

I was sat with my Jake's arm around my swollen stomach as I watched the swells of the waves. It would be perfect to go surfing if I knew how to and Jake told me no because of the baby. I was pregnant with our first child. Mum and Dad weren't happy but put up with it because they wanted me to be happy. Speaking of parents, my Mum was lay on blanket sunbathing in a brown halter bikini and a pair of sunglasses. Dad was sat reading a book on the Civil War and muttering about how so much was wrong and how he was alive to tell the tale. I sighed and snuggled into Jake's chest. Suddenly a loud screech burst from the villa that could only belong to Aunt Alice.

She ran outside with a brown box about the length of a coffin. She took a deep breath and screeched.

"Who does this box belong to?" I covered my ears to stop myself going deaf. Jacob ran his fingers through my dirty blonde hair to calm me down. Everybody said it was a mixture of both my Mum and Dad's hair. I didn't care. I loved it!

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Alice. Uncle Edward tried to calm his wife down but nothing was working.

"Nobody? Ok. Let's open it." uncle Emmett didn't surprise me by wanting to open thing that weren't his.

Instead of getting a crowbar she simply used her bare hands to rip off the lid off. We all stood round it and inside was a beautiful surfboard. It was multicolored and had the words 'Surf Diva' on the top. It had to belong to one of us girls. But not me.

"Don't look at me. I'm a skier, not a surfer." aunt Rosie said with disgust.

"I'm too old to surf and anyway it seems too dangerous, even for a vampire."grandma Esmé spoke.

"Eww, don't even think about blaming me! I don't surf, I shop." aunty Alice shouted with horror.

"I don't know how to surf, so that must mean," I started. "Mum? Can you surf?" I whispered.

At first she didn't respond as she stared at the ocean, longing apparent in her eyes. It took Dad to hold her and purr for Mum to appear back in reality.

"Wha..? What, of course not, I don't surf. You should know that?" I could tell she was lying, everybody could tell.

"Bella!" Dad growled.

"Fine! Ok, I surf. Happy?" She muttered.

"How and when did this happen?" Dad wasn't here but The Major was and he was not happy. I looked at Mum with fear for her life only to see her beast, The General out to play.

"Don't give me that crap Jasper. You would have freaked out if you knew." she growled.

"Spill Bella. I want the whole truth, now." Jasper demanded.

Mum didn't say anything for a few seconds than took a deep breath. "It started after my Mum and Dad got divorced."

**3rd Person Pov**

"Before we moved to Arizona, we lived in Miami. They had the best beaches and I often went to them in the holidays..."

_Flashback Starts_

_Thirteen year old Bella was walking along the beach, watching the sun rise when she saw a young woman surfing. She stopped and watched the woman surf. Bella was mesmerized, it was if the woman was one with the waves. She looked so graceful._

_The woman surfed to shore and waved at Bella. Bella waved back and walked over to the woman. The woman held her hand out and spoke._

"_Hi, my name is Lizzie. What's yours?"_

"_Hi Lizzie, my name's Bella. Can I just say you looked amazing out there. How long have you been surfing?" She asked._

_Lizzie replied, "Actually I've only been surfing for 6 months but I have won tons of contest. And I am possibly the most clumsiest person on dry land. And anyway I only have 3 years left to live, the cancer I have has gotten so bad. I wanted to live my life to the fullest and this is my way of it. I've always loved the ocean." She replied with a sad smile._

"_Oh, I'm sorry I asked. It wasn't any of my business. I was just wondering how to surf because trust me girl, I am the most clumsiest person on this Earth." Bella replied with a grimace._

_Lizzie laughed and hooked arms with Bella. They walked up to a house based right on the beach front and Lizzie took out a key. She stepped inside and walked out a few seconds later with another surfboard. Bella looked at it with confusion. Lizzie now had 2 surfboards, why would she need 2, unless she was ..._

"_No, Lizzie. I cannot surf. I don't even know where to begin. Trust me, even if you can be graceful on the sea, there is no chance I will be as well."_

"_Trust me Bella. I will teach you everything you need to know. Trust me, if I am clumsy on land and can surf amazingly then so can you." Bella decided to trust her and followed the girl to the shore. Bella always wore a bikini under her clothes incase she wanted to swim in the sea so she simply pulled off her tank top and shorts and walked waist deep._

_Lizzie instructed her how to pull your body onto the board, wet or dry and once Bella was on, they swan out deeper. Lizzie straddled her board and Bella copied her._

"_Ok, now once you see a wave arriving I want you to pull yourself around and swim slowly towards the shore. Once you feel the wave lifting the bottom of your board quickly stand up and lean slightly forward. Not too much otherwise you will go headfirst into the sea. Ok, got it?" Bella nodded. "Good, here's a wave now. Trust in yourself. You'll be surprised in what you can do."_

_Bella took a deep breath and nodded. When the wave arrived she quickly did what Lizzie said and watched as Lizzie did the same. Bella couldn't believe it, she was surfing and she was really graceful. It was life she was walking on clouds. Lizzie laughed. "I told you you could do it. How awesome am I? And on your first go." Bella laughed._

_Over the three years Lizzie taught Bella everything she knew and more. The two won around fifty competitions between them. When Lizzie's last day arrived she made Bella promise that she would continue to surf, no matter what. She promised and cried as Lizzie gave Bella her favourite surfboard. It was multicoloured and had the words 'Surf Diva' written on it._

When Lizzie's funeral came Bella placed a yellow daisy on her coffin as a sign of respect. Renée then moved to Arizona and after a year married Phil. Before Renée married Phil Bella was able to surf everyday after school or all day on weekends. Renée was very supportive of Bella's surfing until she met Phil. She basically ignored Bella until she was leaving for Charlie's.

_Bella never really could surf in Forks until the Cullens left and Jacob ignored her. It kept her happy and from falling apart. When Alice came she never got to surf again._

_It was something Bella loved to do but knew that the Cullens' wouldn't approve of her surfing, especially in La Push._

_Flashback ends_

"And that's it, I guess. Story told." Bella finished sadly.

"Oh you poor dear, losing your friend like that." Esmé whispered.

"Don't be Esmé. When I surf I know that Lizzie will always be with me in my heart so I just surf knowing she's watching me. I loved her." Bella replied.

"Will you show us some moves." Alice asked. Bella smiled and nodded, walking over to her surfboard and grabbing it. She went over to the shore and began to paddle out, relishing in the feeling of home.

Turning round on her board she watched and waited for the right wave and when it appeared smiled and prepared to jump aboard. Waving at her husband she jumped aboard the board and began to do flying tricks; one eighties, three sixties, everything she did the Cullens' mouths dropped.

Five minutes later Bella rode to shore and in like so many movies ran up with her board under the arm, flipping her brown hair backwards and a small smirk upon it.

"Well?" she asked, slightly out of breath, even for a vampire.

Jasper broke out of his shock, smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "I loved it." he said, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Eeeeeeeew!" Nessie cried out, seeing her parents making out. "Please don't do that when I'm around." she begged.

Every laughed and began to enjoy their holiday, sunbathing, laughing, joking and watching Bella surf. Nessie smiled as her baby kicked her stomach. She had a feeling grandma Bella would be teaching little baby here a lot about surfing.

**XOXOXOXO**

**There, that's it. I really enjoyed doing this one, even if it is only a short one. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry about "Music Is The Key To The Soul". I just lost so much inspiration for it but I will repost it soon. So keep an eye out. Also, please vote for my Poll. A fanfic depends on it! Also look at my Polyvore if you want to see the clothes. Later!**


End file.
